This invention relates generally to gaskets, and more particularly to sectional gaskets which include several members joined together to provide a gasket structure.
When relatively large gasket structures are to be utilized, sectional gaskets provide certain advantages with respect to manufacture, storage and handling. Additionally, sectional gaskets can be used to provide a variety of gasket shapes and sizes by joining gasket sections together in different combinations.
One prior art sectional gasket is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,670, which is incorporated herein by reference. In this prior art sectional gasket, the gasket includes junction members and extension members which are assembled together to provide a gasket structure. The junction members and extension members each include a tongue at one end and a recess at the other end, and the tongues and recesses are joined together to provide a fluid-tight connection. Other prior art sectional gaskets are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,986,465 and 3,175,832. In these prior art sectional gaskets, tongues and recesses of the dove-tail or bulb type are utilized between the junction members and the extension members.